Thief Of The Shield
by darkevilkitsune
Summary: There's a prophecy about her and her shield, no one can pass through it, just the one who was going to kill her or the one who was going to love her... It gives her an amazing force that turns her a great... Thief.
1. Chapter 01 The Prophecy

She looked like a teenage girl, 16 years old, dark long hair to the waist and beautiful blue eyes, but she was a half-demon dark fire kitsune with more than 5000 years. Her powers were astonishing and pretty different of the others, she had the power to charm the people and make them do anything for her, the power to read minds and the power of the shield. There's also a prophecy about her and her shield, no one can pass through it, just the one who was going to kill her or the one who was going to love her... It give her an amazing force that turn her a great... Thief.  
  
In her human form, she live alone in a house in the middle of the forest, and she doesn't attend to school, but she's really smart. This story, we find her with a group of demons and thieves trying to stole the treasures of Koenma Sir.  
  
'That's my plain... We can go there and I'll make all the security guards follow my rules!' she said.  
  
'But you'll risk your life if you go there alone lady Ana' one of the others answered.  
  
'No, I'm not! No one can pass through my shield, and no one can kill me... I AM immortal, you fools!' she screamed and looked at everyone and put her cham on them. They all agree with her idea then.  
  
They were preparing to invade the human world, ningenkai, and they needed the treasures to get more power and destroy it.  
  
She went to the most security place in all Spirit World, she was a bit afraid, but she knew her charm was really powerful. Ana came in front of the place, all the security guards already have been taken by her spell.  
  
'And now, the world is mine!' she went to open the door, when somebody taken her hand.  
  
'Stop now lady... You can't take the world for yourself!' a boy with black hair and wearing jeans and a white shirt said. He was with more three guys, a guy with orange hair and stupid face, other with red hair and wonderful green eyes and another with black hair wearing all black.  
  
'Why I can't take the world for myself?' she said spelling they. 'And now...'  
  
'You're not going anywhere...' said the boy with red hair.  
  
'H-how... How could you? My spell!!!' she yelled.  
  
'You won't affect us... Lady Ana...' said the boy wearing all black. The other two were charmed.  
  
'You can't... No one can be apart of my magic... No ONE!'  
  
'Koenma Sir gave us this power... Just this once. If you haven't notice, he's studying you for so long... and he knows almost everything about you...' said the red haired guy.  
  
'So... If you haven't been charmed by my spell... Then we fight!' she said taking her fight position and controlling blasts of fire on her hands. 'Come and fight me!'.  
  
The red haired boy take a flower from his hair and make it a whip, and the other take his katana and take his fight position 'We will fight until your death!' he said.  
  
'That's what we're going to see...' she said laughing, and then she turn on her shield.  
  
'Oh no! The Shield!' said the other boy, 'We're death Hiei!'  
  
'As you may know... This is my Shield. No one can pass in, NO ONE!' she screamed.  
  
'I don't know very much about your Shield Lady Ana, because Koenma Sir haven't told us... He just told that there's a weakness on your Shield...' he said.  
  
'There is NOT! Koenma Sir is going crazy!' she said.  
  
'There's just a way to know if there's a weakness...' he said grinning and taking a step closer, the black haired haven't told anything and just went on your direction.  
  
'You can try, but no one, ever, has passed through my legendary Shield' she yelled.  
  
The black haired touch the Shield, and he cannot pass through it, he try and try again, but he can't. But the red haired touch the Shield and it moves, Ana stared wide eyed at him. What? What is happening? she thought. He kept walking into the Shield and now was totally in it.  
  
'How can it be?' she said falling on her knees and still wide eyes.  
  
'Kurama?!' yelled the other boy, Hiei, as she heard.  
  
'What's happening Lady...' said Kurama while she reverence him with a sad look on her face.  
  
'Mister Kurama... You are the weakness of my Shield. You're the one of the prophecy' she said.  
  
'Please, tell me, what's that prophecy?' he asked.  
  
'I cannot... You can take me with you to your leader Koenma Sir, and he will punish me... Or kill me now Mr. Kurama' she cried.  
  
'KILL HER!' yelled Hiei.  
  
'I... I can't kill her, she's not going to defend herself. If we're going to fight, it must be fair.' said Kurama.  
  
'There's no use to fight against you... You're going to win.' said Ana.  
  
'We're going to take you to Koenma' said Kurama sweetly.  
  
'If you want to...' she looked at his face and he smiled. Hiei was looking suspiciously at her. She's lying... She's going to kill us... he thought and she read it, but told nothing. 


	2. Chapter 02 Regrets Of The Dark Past

Chapter 02 - Regrets Of The Dark Past  
  
They took her to Koenma's office. Hiei was still suspicious about her, he was thinking all the time -Why Kurama haven't killed her?-, and Ana read this and just smirked.  
  
'Here we are...' said Kurama opening the door of Koenma's office.  
  
'Why did you take so long to bring her here?' yelled Koenma, who was in his teenager form.  
  
'Sorry, but I was hungry and...' the boy named Yusuke started.  
  
'I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!' he screamed 'Leave me alone with Lady Ana'.  
  
All the boys left the office, knowing Ana and Koenma have something really important to talk. Koenma stared deep in her eyes.  
  
'Why did you do that? Why did you have to go to the evil side?' he asked.  
  
'I'm sorry Sir. But I thought I'd never have the chance to use my powers here with you. And I wanted some adventure in my life, so I couldn't still working for you... The evil side was the way I wanted my life to be, I could do everything without the orders of no one... I was the ruler.'  
  
'Lady, you're really respected here in Spirit World. Your punishment is: you have to help me when I need... How long have you been on the evil side?'  
  
'3890 years Sir.' she answered.  
  
'You'll help my detectives team with their work, even they won't trust you, I know they won't... But you'll work with them...'  
  
'Your detectives are them?'  
  
'Yes, as you know, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei.'  
  
'Koenma Sir, I need to tell that I'm really sorry for everything I've done, and if I could turn back time... I'd never do it again...'  
  
'What are you talking about?' he asked  
  
'My death is coming...'  
  
'How... You're the immortal Lady... No one can pass through your mistical Shield.'  
  
'Yes... There is one person who can pass through my Shield... And he's going to kill me, soon enough. And I need to say that I've made lots of mistakes in my life, and I'm sorry, because I've brought lots of problems for you...'  
  
'Who? Who is the one from the prophecy?'  
  
'Mr. Kurama is the one who is going to kill your Lady.' she said  
  
'Kurama? No... Kurama is not going to kill you.'  
  
'How can you know? My dear...'  
  
'He's the most lovely humam-demon of the world. He's going to give you what no one else could. The other part of the prophecy My Lady, did you forget? He must be the one who is going to give you happiness and love.'  
  
'I don't believe in the existence of love and happiness Koenma Sir, I don't.'  
  
'But you should... You should!' he said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
'I've learned love is for fools. And someone like me, that did what I did, cannot be loved by no one'  
  
He looked into her eyes, and he could see all the sorrow inside her soul. And all the confusion of her thoughts.  
  
'My Lady, now you're going to stay here in the Spirit World with the other detectives. But we have a problem with bedrooms, and you'll share a room with a boy... Any problem?' Koenma asked.  
  
'No... But who?' she asked back.  
  
'Let's see. GUYS!!' he yelled.  
  
The boys come in, they heard because they were on the next room.  
  
'Whasup?' said Kuwabara.  
  
'We have a problem here, but now that I'm thinking... I guess it is already solved. Ana, you can't sleep with Yusuke or Kuwabara, because they are stupids...' ...Yusuke and Kuwabara anime fall... 'Hiei will kill you if you sleep in the same room with him, so Kurama, can you share your room with Lady Ana?' Koenma asked.  
  
'Sure.' Kurama answered.  
  
'But... Koenma... Did you hear what I've just told you? Kurama has entered on my Shield... He's going to kill me!' Ana screamed.  
  
'No, he's not! As I already told you too... This must be the second part of the prophecy, my Lady!' Koenma said.  
  
'What is the second part?' Kurama asked  
  
'I can't tell, specially for you Kurama. You are part of this... Someway... So, show her the room, and let she feel comfortable' order Koenma.  
  
Kurama showed her the way to the room. He opened the door to reveal a white room. The everything were white, just some details were red, and he had some flowers.  
  
'This is a beautiful room...' she said.  
  
'Thanks I have decarate it.'  
  
'You have a good taste'  
  
'Can I ask you something?' Kurama asked  
  
'Of course!'  
  
'Did you ever work with Koenma?'  
  
'Yes, I've worked with him for over 1100 years...' she answer.  
  
'That's interesting! And then you turn kind of his rival, Lady of The Darkness...'  
  
'But that's my dark past, Mr. Kurama. Koenma and I were really good friends, and that's why he knows everything about me... But I've changed.'  
  
'Well... I'll sleep on the floor, and you can get the bed!' Kurama said smiling.  
  
'No Mr. Kurama, don't worry about me, I can sleep on the floor.'  
  
'Please, don't call me Mr. my Lady. And I won't let a lady sleep on the floor!'  
  
'So you don't call me Lady, and we can share the bed, it's big enough for us.'  
  
'Ok... Deal!' he smiled. 


	3. Chapter 02 Time To Replace The Things

Chapter 03 - Time To Replace The Things  
  
She woke up, and the first thing she saw was Kurama sleeping by her side. She thought -He looks cute sleeping!- and smiled a little. She got up, making sure not to wake him up and went down the stairs. Ana found Yusuke and Kuwabara screaming at each other and Koenma (his toddler form) laughing a lot.  
  
'Good morning!' Ana said.  
  
'Good morning Lady' they said together. It made she laugh a little.  
  
'I can see your on a good mood today, my Lady!' smiled Koenma.  
  
'Maybe...' she said.  
  
And then she looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara faces, they were staring at her and grinning. She wanted to read their minds, but Koenma started to speak:  
  
'Don't you want to go walk, my Lady?'  
  
'Yes, I was thinking about that... I need some fresh air!' she said.  
  
'Do you need a company???' Kuwabara yelled.  
  
'No, thanks' she said gently 'I need to be alone'.  
  
She turn away and go walk into the forest. She was looking at the trees and thinking about many things -In Makai they have no trees... It's so beautiful! I missed it!-, and kept on walking. And then she got to a lake, her eyes filled with tears -I missed the water... I'm glad I'm back!-, she smiled.  
  
Ana sat next to a huge tree and staring at the lake, when she heard something from above her. She looks wondering who might be there and spying her. Then she heard a 'Hn...', she smirked, knowing who was there.  
  
'You can come down, Master Hiei...'  
  
'What are you doing here?' he asked.  
  
'I needed some air, and what are you doing here?' Ana replied the question.  
  
'Just walking...'  
  
'What's wrong with you?'  
  
'You changed, my Lady, you changed...'  
  
'Of course I did... I'm not the Darkness Lady anymore... But we'll work together again Master!'  
  
'I don't want to work with you again, Lady...'  
  
'Why? Why my Master?' she said putting her hand and his cheek and looking into his eyes.  
  
'Because... I just don't want to...'  
  
'I'm not going to charm you again Hiei... I know how much you felt bad that time and I promised not to put my spell on you again!'  
  
'I cannot trust you... Because you tried it yesterday!'  
  
'Yesterday is left behind my friend. We were fighting on opposites. Now we're together again, I'll keep my word.'  
  
'I need something for you, Lady Ana...' Hiei said gazing into her eyes, she was still with her hands on his cheek. '... We need to finish our last fight, it never ended many years ago.'  
  
'So we will, Master, but not today. Today I woke up to see the good things I've left behind...'  
  
'Whenever you want, I'll be ready, my Darkness Lady.'  
  
'I told you, I'm not the Darkness Lady anymore Hiei...'  
  
'To me, you'll always be... My love.' and then he kissed her on the cheek, turn around blushing and ran away.  
  
Ana smirked remembering how much she and Hiei were close and friends. And all the times they worked together and the well done quests. But she tried to charm him and she did, but when he woke up he got really mad at it and they separated and never saw each other again. -Hiei... Still the same suspicious guy... But I like his way!- she thought.  
  
Time goes by and it's about midday. Ana kept sitting next to the lake. But at home the guys got worried and Kurama goes look for her. Hiei just said to him by telepathy -Go to the lake... She'll be there...-.  
  
Ana was still looking at the sky and the water when she heard a noise. -Who's there?- she thought. And Kurama came from the shadows and stare at her face.  
  
'My La-'  
  
'Don't call me Lady, did you remember?'  
  
'Ana! Here you are!' he smiled.  
  
'Come and sit next to me...'  
  
'The lake is beautiful, isn't it?' Kurama asked.  
  
'Yes, it is. This place is so nice.'  
  
'I'm sorry, but I'm here to tell you that it's time to to lunch.'  
  
'What time is it now?'  
  
'Midday'  
  
'Wow! The time flew with the wind while I was here! I haven't noticed... I'm sorry to make you worry and come look for me...'  
  
'No problem, it's a pleasure.'  
  
Ana stared at his face, he was smiling and looking at her. She blushed and stared at the floor.  
  
'Are you afraid of me?' Kurama asked.  
  
'Kurama, there's something about you... I don't know what. But it makes me fear you' Ana answered, looking at the sky.  
  
'But... You don't have to fear me. I'm not going to hurt you.'  
  
'What is inside of you?' she asked looking straight into his eyes.  
  
'Inside... Of me?'  
  
'Forget it... I don't want to talk about it today. Tomorrow you answer me this question. I need to talk to Koenma, is he home yet?'  
  
'No... He needed to do some work.'  
  
'I need to go to his office. Something is bothering me...'  
  
'Can you tell me?'  
  
'No, it's better for you.'  
  
'I respect you. So, let's go home!'  
  
They get home and have their lunch. After lunch, Ana and Hiei were sitting in the yard, talking:  
  
'So... Did you have time to talk to Kurama?' Hiei asked.  
  
'Yes, he's nice. But there's something about him...'  
  
'You felt it...'  
  
'What? What did I felt Hiei?!'  
  
'You don't know? My Lady...'  
  
'I could not feel exactly what it is...'  
  
'My Love, you need to know it, I can't hide... But Kurama is falling for you, and it'll change your life...'  
  
'Tell me Hiei!'  
  
'What do you feel for him?'  
  
'I... I think I... I... I feel something I never felt for him... I guess it's love, but it's too early to know it!'  
  
'You're also falling for him! But I can't hide it, but you have to promise me that your feelings won't change!'  
  
'Yes... I promise!'  
  
'He is... Youko!'  
  
'Youko? I... I thought he was death!'  
  
'The fox is smartest than you know...'  
  
'Now I can see what I fear.'  
  
'But Youko is under his control. And he can't come out, only when Kurama wants...'  
  
'Thank you Master Hiei...' she kissed him on the cheek and ran to Koenma's office. 


	4. Chapter 04 The Forgotten

Hi...  
  
Before start this chapter, I need to say thank you very much for reading and liking it!! I'm sooo happy! ... Well... I've received 2 questions from serenity56424  
  
1. why is Hiei and her being so nice to each other  
  
2. how can her life be changed so fast by Kurama coming through her shield?  
  
And here are the answers for you:  
  
1. Hiei and Ana have met long ago... Before all the others, and they were really good friends (even it take a long time, in the beginning he hated her, but he started to respect and became her friend)... And Hiei thought he loved her, but she couldn't love him, because... well you'll see the answer this chapter! The treatments 'My Love' and 'My Lady' etc. are because she was really respected in Makai and in Spirit World, and Hiei worked with her before as thief.   
  
2. Well, she lived through all the eras of the Earth, and the prophecy tells if somebody enters her shield, will love her or will kill her. And Kurama is the one who is going to love or kill her, so it'll change her life because she has never been loved, and no-one ever hurted her.  
  
Thank you again! And I'm sorry for my spelling... You know, I'm just learning English... And I'm trying hard to do my best on this story, ok?   
  
Let's get back to the story: -  
  
Chapter 04 - The Forgotten  
  
Ana ran to Koenma's office, it was far from the house, and when she got there it was about 5PM. She was desperately needing an answer from him. But she didn't asked the question yet. When she got there, she entered his office and screamed:  
  
'Why haven't you told me?', and then she spin around and saw Hiei was there.  
  
'I'm sorry, but I couldn't.' Koenma answered.  
  
'But why?' she asked desperately.  
  
'I know what has happened with you and Youko, my Dear, and I don't wanted you to worry...' Koenma said.  
  
'Hn... And I told him not to say...' Hiei said with his eyes closed.  
  
'Why Master?' Ana cried.  
  
'I don't wanted you to remember what you went through because of Youko...' Hiei opened his eyes and stared deep into her heart and soul and said by telepathy -I know how you felt for him... And how you cried for him...-.  
  
She started to cry. And Hiei put a hand on her shoulder and then turned to her chin and lifted her head on his direction. -I said I don't want you to cry, my Lady... I can't stand to see you sad.- he thought, -How I can't be sad, when sadness is all I have in my life. And the one I love is the one who's going to kill me...- Ana thought and Hiei just nods.  
  
'Tomorrow I'm going to talk to Kurama... And tell him everything about it...' she said.  
  
Now it was night, and Hiei and Ana got home. Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't there and Kurama was up stairs at his room.  
  
'You're tired, my Lady, why don't you go sleep?' Hiei asked.  
  
'I'm going... But... I...'  
  
'You have nothing to fear, Kurama loves you...'  
  
'Why my destiny is so cruel to me, Master... When I thought I found the one I'm going to love, and be loved...'  
  
'Nothing will change! Youko won't appear!'  
  
'Good night, Hiei!' Ana kissed him on his forehead.  
  
'Good night, my Lady!' he did the same.  
  
She went up stairs and into the room, she found Kurama looking at the window to the sky  
  
'It's a beautiful night...' Kurama said.  
  
She closed her eyes, she was really scared of what was happening, but she needed to do it. She went on Kurama's direction and took his hand, looking at his face.  
  
'What's wrong? Ana?' he asked.  
  
'Do you feel something... For me?' Ana asked blushing a lot.  
  
'I... I'm not quite sure...' he looked at the floor.  
  
'But you do?'  
  
He said nothing, just nod and then stared straight into her eyes, it seemed they were shining. Ana fell on her knees on his front and started crying.  
  
'Why are you crying?' he asked getting on his knees in front of her.  
  
'I don't know...'  
  
He grab her chin and lifted her head. They were staring eye to eye, he went forward her, kissing her passionately on the lips, holding her close to his body and deepening the kiss.  
  
She pushed back and got up still breathing hardly.  
  
'You... You...' she started to speak, but never ended the sentence.  
  
'I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself.'  
  
'Do it again!' she ordered.  
  
'But...'  
  
'Just do it again!'  
  
He kissed her again and this time she kissed him back, that kiss were more passionately than the other and deeper. They kissed for minutes. But it seemed like hours. They broke off the kiss out of breath.  
  
'I feel so weak and unprotected. Kurama... What is this?' she asked.  
  
'I feel the same, but I don't know what is this...'  
  
'You made me feel what I've never felt. I feel loved.' she smiled and so he did. They slept holding each other closely.  
  
When she woke up she saw Kurama by her side. She smiled and saw he was sleeping peacefully and smiling. He opened his eyes and saw her smiling face and then kissed her forehead.  
  
'Good morning!' he said.  
  
'Morning! Kurama, we need to talk...' she said looking at his eyes.  
  
'What do you want to talk about?'  
  
'Our past... Youko...'  
  
His eyes wide open with the last thing she said. -How could she know?- he asked himself.  
  
'Did you... Did you met Youko?'  
  
'It's a long story... Let's talk about it after our breakfast'  
  
And they had their breakfast and they were at the yard.  
  
'I should have noticed before... When I heard your name... Kurama, Kurama Youko, but I didn't realize. Only when Hiei told me.'  
  
'What happened between you and Youko?'  
  
'I loved him... And when I saw he could pass through my Shield I thought he was the one who was going to love me too, but he didn't. It happened when I worked with Koenma Sir, and then they tried to kill him and he thought I sent them to, but wasn't me. And to prove it I went to the dark side. But Youko avoid me, and everything about me. The demons made me their queen, the Darkness Lady, and I got their respect, less Youko's, he acted by his will. One day, a demon came to me, and told Youko was dead. I couldn't believe, but he was. And I cried, Hiei knows how much I cried...'  
  
'You knew Hiei before?' Kurama asked.  
  
'Yes... Hiei and I became close friends, even he hated me before and we had a great fight, but he started to respect me and love me, but I was untouchable, because I could only think about Youko.'  
  
'But...'  
  
'The only thing Youko said to me while I was the Darkness Lady was: -If I cross your way again, my Lady, you won't see the sun another day...- and after that, they killed him...'  
  
'He wasn't dead...'  
  
'Yes, Koenma already explain me this. Kurama, you can't let him out!'  
  
Ana held his hands on hers, and stared into his brighten green eyes.  
  
'You carry my love and my doom... Kurama.' she closed her eyes and he held her in his arms. 


End file.
